A Rookie's Job
by Micheal Spalding
Summary: I believe it is a good fanfic, but it does have some minor language


Author's notes: I tried to keep this fan fiction as close to the story as possible. Neil Carlson or Carlsen, David Ford, Elliot Edwards was names found on files during Resident Evil 2. George Scott, Mayor Harris, and Beverly Harris were from the book Resident evil 2 by S.D.Perry. The Operation Report on the 5th page was used from the Official Strategy Guild of re2. The creature that this story contains is the licker. Candi Morton and George Low were characters I made up. I hope that you like my fan fiction since it is my first.  
  
  
A ROOKIE'S JOB  
By: Micheal Spalding  
  
It was a boring night in the R.P.D station, only broken by the occasional tap-tap-tap of someone walking across the tile floor. The two officers on desk duty that night sat next to the computer playing a little electronic chess. Both of them were rookies, just hired to the R.P.D by Chief Irons in response to the recent concern over several attacks in the past week. "You think that Marvin found anything on that vandalism over by city hall?" The younger of a two ask his female companion as he moved a pawn to challenge a knight. The man wore the standard beat cop uniform, though he and his friend would have preferred the newer uniforms with Kevlar sewn into the uniform itself. "Probably, I hear they are going to promote him to Detective soon." The woman said, considering her next move. Both had been demoted to Traffic duty due to the man accidentally wrecking the squad car. "Yeah, he's a lucky shit if you ask me. I doubt that many of the officers are promoted by that dick Iron." "WHO'S A DICK?" A booming voice came from behind the computer. The two looked up to see the chief standing over them like a buzzard. "No-No one sir. We were- we were just talking, sir." The woman said, casting a pointed glance at her partner. "Yeah, right Officer Morton. We both know what was said, isn't that right, Officer Low?" The chief turned his beady little eyes on the male officer, squinting in disgust. "Yes, sir. Correct, sir." Low said, shrugging under the pressure. The chief nodded angrily and turned to the locker room door. Irons paused and turned back to the two. "Mayor Harris and his daughter, Beverly, are on there way here. Low, you are to show some respect, am I clear?" Irons hissed as he opened the door to leave. "Understood, sir." Low said, breathing a sigh of relief as Irons closed the door. "Great job, dumbass! Now we're going to be on desk all week!" Morton snarled at her partner, grabbing the phone as it rang. "Raccoon Police Department, how may I direct your call?" She said softly into the phone. Morton looked stricken as she listened to the person on the other end. Low lifted the receiver on his phone to listen in on the conversation. "- killed my dad and mom! They're out front right now! MY GOD, they're eating my parents!" The boy's voice was filled with terror as he shouted into the phone. "Settle down, Son. Where are you at?" Low acted as calm as possible, but his heart was pounding way too fast. "I'm at 256 Powell Road. Please you've got to send help." The boy yelled his voice panicked over the line. Morton spun into action, grabbing the radio mike from the desk. "All officers in the vicinity of Main and Powell report to 256 Powell Road. Two civilians down, possible homicide. All officers-." Morton stopped when she heard the shrill scream coming from the receiver of Officer Low's phone. "Bobby, what's happening? Bobby!" Low slammed the phone down, his face white with fear. "Cannibal murderers! This can't be happening!" He shouted, jumping to his feet. "Gordon, get a grip! I need you to get someone else down here. Can you do that?" Morton yelled, trying to calm her partner. Low nodded and hurried to the intercom system. "All officers- hello? Low, we have a problem, the radio is dead. Low?" Morton turned around to see Low starring at the main entrance; cut off from her view by the statue Irons had moved there. Morton stood and hurried over the where Low was standing. At least 80 people were running up the ramps as they poured into the station from the street. "We need back up, Candi." Low muttered as the mob reached them.   
  
  
2days later  
  
Officers Morton and Low sat in the back of the Conference/ Operations room as Sergeant Neil Carlson, Officer Elliot Edwards, and Officer George Scott stood by the podium. The three of them were deep in conversation, but they seemed not to be able to come to an agreement. Officer David Ford sat near by; ready to write down whatever the trio wanted in his operation reports. Gordon Low shook his head in sorrow at how pathetic the R.P.D was handling the situation. Most of the officers in the room, sitting in the pathetic little desks, had been ordered to attend this little meeting. Out of the 50 members of the R.P.D, only a maximum of 30 had survived the onslaught of the zombies. 16 of those were there in the room, while the other the other 14 were watching the civilians in the locker room. Officer Marvin Branagh was in charge there, probably the only one who was able to keep the other officers from bailing. The officers of the R.P.D had been busy during the 2 days since the first civilians overwhelmed the station in fear. All the windows on ground level were either boarded up or had their metal shutters closed. The doors to the waiting room and Detective's room hall way had also been boarded up. The only way in or out of the west side of the building was through the locker room door, which was locked and barricaded. "Where the hell is Irons anyway? He was here when this all started, probably cowering in his office." Morton snorted at the comment one of the other officers had made. "Yeah, but I went up there myself and he wasn't there. It's like whenever there is a crisis Irons is elsewhere." Another officer replied. Finally, Sergeant Neil turned to the officers assembled in the room. "We are sorry to keep you waiting, but we are going to have to postpone this meeting until later. Thank you." He said, walking briskly into the back room. "A half hour of waiting for that! We should have been securing the barricades!" One officer shouted in anger, throwing a piece of paper at the podium. The officers left quickly, checking the windows as they went. "Great, now we go back to the locker room and listen to the Mayor and his daughter whine about 'We should have our own hiding place because I'm the heart of this city!' I tell you, he probably had something to do with this." Morton said, checking the clip of her H&K VP70 again. "Yeah, but at least I get to see that out-of-towner again. Man, that skin tight pink dress is a killer." Low said, sidestepping a zombie arm that had managed to slip through the boards. "Gordon, stop thinking with the smaller head." Morton said, running her had through her long blond hair. "Candi, stop telling me what to do." Gordon said, running his hand through his short brown hair, clearly making fun of her. "Man, will you-." Morton stopped as a shot rang out from in front of them. "The civilians!" Low yelled, taking off with Morton right behind him. The two cut trough the evidence room and opened the door to the locker room. The civilians were cowering behind the row of desks between the door and Head Sergeant's office. "Low, Morton; get the civilians to the library! These things are going to break through!" Marvin yelled when he saw the two officers. "This way, move it!" Low yelled, motioning to the door. Morton took point, leading the group to the stairway. Low shut the door behind him as the others backed away from the barricades. He heard Marvin scream as the zombies overtook him and many others. "This is bad." Low muttered as he moved to through the civilians to catch Morton. As the group moved to the second floor the door to the Conference room hall burst open and zombies flowed it the hall. "Go! Get the top!" Morton yelled, firing at the zombies. Low ran up the stairs, glancing back at the civilians who hadn't made it to the stairs. "This is really bad." Low said as he reached the top of the stairs. The two officers moved past the statues, leading the civilians towards the library. The door to the library hall way had been boarded up, but neither of the two officers knew who had done it. Someone screamed from the rear, panicking the other civilians. Low lead the through the S.T.A.R.S hallway as Morton checked to see who had screamed. The door that had been boarded up now had a large hole at the bottom. "Dear God, Low!" Morton turned and ran for the group, knowing that they would be walking right into an ambush of zombies. Low threw open the door to see six or seven zombies chowing down on the civilian who had been grabbed through the door. "Stay back!" Low yelled as much to the civilians as to the zombies. Morton pushed her way through the group to help Low with the zombies. The two aimed carefully and opened fire on the mass of zombies. "Remember to aim for the head!" Morton shouted over the din. No one noticed as Ada Wong, the woman in the pink dress, slipped into the S.T.A.R.S room. Once the zombies were dead, the two officers moved the civilians, or what was left of them, to the library. Ten other officers, including David Ford, Elliot Edwards, and Sergeant Neil were there as well. "Damn Mayor, he took three other officers with him and his daughter. We've lost over half of the civilians and our own number is down by a third. We need those other officers or we're going to have problems." Edwards growled as the officers grouped together to form a plan. Low had to shake his head as he watched David was still writing his Operation reports. "Ok, I'm taking Low, Morton, Jefferson, and Malloy with me to find the Mayor and the others. I want the rest of you to try and block the doors as best you can. Any questions?" Sergeant Neil looked at each one of them in turn. "Sir, I have a better idea than another barricade." Low said, waiting to see what the Sergeant would say. "Well, spit it out. And stop it with the sir stuff, we're pretty much shitting on procedures here." Neil said, glancing at the doors. "I can climb over that book case there. Behind it is a switch to turn on the power of those shelves. Once you turn on the power, that shelf closest to the wall pulls out and there is a little area back there. Once the power is turned off, the shelf slides back into place. That would block of the civilians and other officers without them having to worry about zombies breaking in." Low explained, pointing out what he was talking about. Neil paused, thinking the proposition over, then nodded. "Do it, it's better then another massive loss." He said, looking back at the civilians. Low hurried over to the shelves and climbed up to the top with no problem. Standing on top of the metal shelf, Low looked for the best way down. Moving sideways along the shelf, his foot hit some kind of clear liquid and slipped out from under him. Catching himself on the railing of the third floor balcony, Low breathed a sigh or relief over not having busted his ass on the floor. The railing suddenly broke, swinging outwards like double doors. Low fell into the small hiding place that he was talking about, still holding a section of railing. "Gordon! Are you alright?" Morton shouted from the other side. Low pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his forehead. His hand came away bloody. "Yeah, just cut my head in the fall. I'm going to hit the switch now." Cursing himself silently, Low pushed the switch and walked out to join the others. "Good work, Gordon. David, move the civilians into the space and push the switch. We're going to find the Mayor." Neil said, motioning for the other four to follow him.   
  
  
  
4 hour later  
  
The four moved back along the balcony, watching for any movement that might indicate zombies. Jefferson had been killed in the hall to the helipad when a flock of crows busted through the windows and pecked him to death. The others had escaped with only a few cuts and bruises when they ran back to the waiting room hallway. They had finally found the Mayor and the rest near the basement; all having been killed by something they hadn't seen yet. Neil reached the library door first and waited as the others caught up. The four moved into the library to find the shelves where they had been before, only something was wrong. "David, open the shelves." Malloy yelled, only to be answered by a deathly silence. "David? Are you there? David!" Malloy yelled again, again receiving the same response. Low quickly climbed up the shelves and opened them for the others. Everyone, civilians and cops, had disappeared. "Man, what is going on?" Morton said, looking around the library. Her gaze swept the third floor when she noticed the clear liquid that Low had slipped in before dripping from the ceiling. "Guys…" She whispered, her gaze slowly following the dripping liquid up to the roof. The creature was hanging from the roof; the large claws on its 'hands' helped it to grip the roof. The creature looked to be human in certain areas, but there wasn't a lot that actually looked to be that way. The chest was the part that looked to be the most; although the legs looked human the skin was split in most areas by multiple muscles. The brain was exposed under a thin layer of translucent flesh, taking where the eyes, ears, and nose should have been. A set of canine like fangs was set into the jaw, dripping the drool onto the shelf. Neil saw this and freaked, running into the shelves and hitting the switch to close them. "Damn it, Neil! We need you out here!" Morton yelled as the creature released its hold on the ceiling and dropped, flipping in mid air, to the ground in front of them. The creature let out a rasping breath from its jaws, followed by an impossible tongue. "Run!" Malloy shouted, turning towards the S.T.A.R.S hall door. The three ran as fast as they could, the click of the creature's claws on the floor helping them to gain speed. Sergeant Neil Carlson sat in the small area hidden from view, sucking his thumb while he prayed to God for forgiveness and to take the horrors from his sight. The three ran down the hall, the creature coming through the door before it could close. Morton ran beside Malloy, only a few paces behind Low. The clicking suddenly stopped, but that didn't stop the three from running. They opened the door to the hall where the statues, Morton cast a glance back to see that the creature had stopped to feast on a corpse that they had missed on their run to the door. The three continued to run, fearing that the creature would continue its chase. When they stopped, they found themselves in front of the Conference room. "Maybe the others are in here." Malloy said, opening the door to the room. Much to their dismay, the conference room was also deserted. "Hey, look at this. It's one of David's Operation Reports." Morton said, lifting the clipboard from the desk in the corner. "September 28th, Early Morning. 2:30 A.M. Zombies overran the operation room and another battle broke out. We lost four people, including David. We're down to just four people, including myself. We failed to secure the weapons cache and hope for our survival continues to diminish. We won't last much longer… We agreed upon a plan to escape through the sewer. There's a path leading to the precinct underground to the sewage disposal plant. We should be able to access the sewers through there. The only drawback is there is no guarantee the sewage disposal plant is free of any possible dangers. We know our chances in the sewers are slim, but anything is better than simply waiting here to die. In order to buy more time, we locked the only door leading to the underground, which is located in the eastern office. We left the key behind in the western office since it's unlikely that any of those creatures have the intelligence to find it and unlock the door. I pray that this operation report will be helpful to whoever may find it. Recorder: Elliot Edward." Morton dropped the report back onto the desk in shock, unable to believe what she had just read aloud. "They bailed on us, left us here to die!" Low shouted in anger. Malloy shook his head, unable to accept what was happening. "Well, I'm not staying here to die either. I say we go to that door and get the hell out of Dodge." Malloy said. The others nodded in agreement, following Malloy out the door. Out in the hallway, a few zombies had found their way into the hall from the stairway door. "Go!" Low yelled, taking off. The three once again ran for their lives. Once inside the next hallway, the three blocked the door with a board from another of the barricades. "That should hold them." Malloy whispered, moving away from the door. The metal shutters that had barricade the windows before had shorted out and were open. "Move as quietly as possible." Low said, aiming his pistol towards the open windows. The three moved carefully down the hall, watching the windows too carefully. Malloy screamed as a tongue wrapped around his head and quickly twisted it off. The creature quickly at the head whole in one quick move. Morton and Low took off, barely escaping the creature. Running for the main lobby, the two cut through waiting room before stopping. "What now?" Morton asked, breathing heavily. As if to answer, the sounds of a helicopter cut through the night. "Thank God!" The two shouted in unison. Together they cut through the detective's room, up the back staircase, and into the crow hallway. Careful not to bother the birds, the two opened the door to the helipad. The creature had been hiding in the fenced in area, resting to digest its meal. The creature leapt forward at the two humans with an inhuman shriek. Low saw it coming and pushed his partner out of the way. The creature's claw sliced into the femoral artery in his thigh, cutting deep. "NO!" Morton shouted, opening fire of the creature. Despite his wound, Low joined her in killing the creature. "Oh God, not you Gordon. Just hang in there." She said, taking his shirt off to try and bandage the wound. "And t-to thi-ink I ha-ad al-most ma-ade it." He said with a forced smile, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. "You'll make it. We'll both make it." Morton said, tears flowing freely. "No. I ca-n't m-m-mak-e it. Ca-Candi, d-don-n't le-let me co-co-come b-bac-ck. Y-yo-you kn-kno-w wh-what to do." He said with his final breath. Morton nodded slowly as she stood her H&K VP70 in hand. "Good-bye, my friend." She said and pulled the trigger. The helicopter came in low, dropping a rope ladder for her to climb. Candi Morton sat back and watched as Raccoon City sped by underneath. Frowning, she pulled her badge from her chest and looked at it. The man piloting the chopper said something about Cannibal murderers taking out a whole station was impossible. Candi nodded as she tossed the badge out the window.   



End file.
